


无题

by Seb_Baz



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_Baz/pseuds/Seb_Baz





	无题

Sebastian独自一人坐在吧台边，眼神放空地定在某个虚无的点上，修长白皙的手指慢慢的来回抚摸着酒杯的边沿。

调酒师从Sebastian手里拿走空酒杯，递给他另一杯酒，笑道：“夜店小王子也有落单的一天？”

“谁说我落单了？这不是还有你陪着我吗，Marcus？”Sebastian抿了一口酒，细细品味着喉咙间滑过的辛辣触感，慢条斯理的说。

Marcus不置可否地瞥了他一眼，知道这人不想说实话，便不再追问：“你少来，谁要陪你，我还有别的客人要接待。”

“那我就不打扰你‘接客’了哈哈。”Sebastian说着拿起酒，灵活地扭动腰身躲过Marcus向他扔来的爆米花，走到一个僻静的角落，坐下，继续放空。

 

其实按说夜店小王子Sebastian先生是不会没人陪的——除非是他自己不想让人陪。显然，今天出现的就是这种情况。

明天《美国队长2：冬日战士》开拍前的集训就要开始了，而现在我们的副标题先生却在一个人喝闷酒，这听起来有点不符合常理。而更不符合常理的是，Sebastian在为明天感到紧张。只是集训，又不是正式拍摄，有什么可紧张的呢？这就跟他只能一个人喝酒的理由有关了：他在为明天要跟他的主标题见面而感到紧张。

没错，Sebastian·明明是直男·Stan对美国队长Chris Evans有着微妙的好感——或许是因为对方笑起来能融化冰雪，或许是因为对方认真工作时该死的性感，but who the hell cares！——并且这好感已经到了跟对方见面会紧张的地步。这种事要他怎么对他的朋友们说呢？Hey Chace我觉得Chris Evans真是太他妈的辣了你觉得呢？老天啊小伙伴们会惊呆的。

所以，他只好自斟自饮舒缓一下紧张的心情了。

 

 

Chris走进来的时候正好跟Marcus打了个照面，冲对方抬了抬下巴算是打过了招呼。

“Scott不在，”Marcus漫不经心地说，没有停下擦拭手里的酒杯，“他今晚要去选酒。”

“我知道，我只是来喝一杯。给我杯朗姆酒，我会自己照顾自己的。”Chris说着在吧台边坐下，低眉颔首仿佛在思考人生。但说实话，他的内心可没有表面上看起来这么平静，因为明天就要开始集训了。虽然他恨死了蛋白粉和鸡胸肉，但他的内心却隐隐有点期待这次集训的到来，因为：他又可以光明正大的见到Sebastian Stan了。Sebastian···oh他简直是这个世界上最甜蜜的小孩！平时看见自己会紧张地直舔嘴唇，军帽一戴却又能立刻化身为又痞又帅气的Sergeant Barnes……Awesome！

不过，他要是能多和我说说话，别一看见我就跑那就更好了。还有，我真不喜欢他跟别人说话时笑得那么开心！Chris心想。唉，身为直男的Chris那时还没有意识到这种感情的诡异。

可惜，在自己和（发）他（现）熟（喜）起（欢）来（他）之前，对方的戏份就结束了。为此，Chris暗下决心，这次的拍摄，一定要和（努）他（力）成（把）为（他）朋（拿）友（下）。

思考完人生（？）Chris百无聊赖地四处张望，目光越过吧台落在一个熟悉的身影上。Sebastian？他也来这里？他看上去好像是一个人的样子，我要不要过去搭讪呢？可是我们不熟啊……

正当Chris纠结不已时，一个声音引起了他的注意。

“……对，他穿着黑色的衬衫，带肩章的。等一下我打电话给你们，你们就动手，10分钟内没打的话你们就散了吧。事成之后，钱不会少了你们的。记得拍照……”声音的主人是一个有着曼妙身姿的女人，打着电话拿着一杯酒从Chris身旁翩然而过。还没等Chris弄清楚这段话的含义，她就已经结束通话，走到了Sebastian的面前。隐隐意识到不妥的Chris连忙跟过去，坐到了Sebastian隔壁的卡座里，暗中观察着动静。

 

Sebastian抬头看向挡住了光线的人，看清之后，有些惊讶：“Justina？”

“好久不见，Seb，”Justina撩了撩头发，“我能坐下么？”

“……当然。”Justina是Sebastian的前女友，两人分手已经有一段日子了，虽说是Sebastian提出的分手，Justina也没怎么表现出反对，但Sebastian并不认为他们可以做回朋友，他知道对方并没有忘记他。

Justina倒是直接：“Seb，其实我……一直没有办法忘记你，据我所知，你也还没有女朋友，我们……重新开始好吗？”

Sebastian有点不知所措，他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“Justina，你是个好女孩，uh，我是说，你值得一个更好的人，但是……你知道的，那个人不是我……”“可是我爱的是你，Sebastian，我爱你！再给我一次机会好吗？”Justina几乎是喊出了这句话。

然而，Sebastian出乎她意料地坚定：“对不起，但是，我们不可能再在一起了。”Sebastian知道，留给对方希望反而是最残酷的，快刀斩乱麻才是对两个人都好的选择。

“好吧，我能请你喝最后一杯酒吗？”Justina把她一直拿在手里的酒递给Sebastian。

Sebastian接过酒杯，没有注意到对方眼里一闪而过的决绝，“当然。”

看着他喝下那杯酒，Justina转身走出包厢，拿出了手机。

 

Chris终于明白即将发生的是什么了，那个女人想要毁掉Sebastian！看着女人走远的身影，Chris握紧了拳头，走到了隔壁卡座。

 

“Chris？你怎么在这里？”看着眼前犹如神兵天降的Chris，Sebastian惊得张大了嘴。

Chris一把拉起Sebastian：“Sebby，跟我走。”沉浸在“Sebby”这个词中的人久久回不过神来，Chris看他呆立不动的样子，只好强行拉他往后门方向走，他已经看到那几个来势汹汹的男人了！

 

直到坐到了Chris的车上，Sebastian才回过神来。他……Chris刚刚喊了我Sebby……不行，心跳的好快……脸好热……快冷静下来Sebastian Stan！Sebastian强迫自己清醒起来，却渐渐发现自己升高的体温和喉头的焦渴似乎并不完全是因为那一声“Sebby”，而且某个难以启齿的部位也正在发生微妙的变化，而这让他忍不住微微扭动起来。

 

Chris终于发现了Sebastian的不对劲。他把车停在路边，凑过去看Sebastian已然涣散的眼神：“Sebby，Sebby，你哪里不舒服吗？”他说着把手放在了Sebastian的脸上——Sebastian无意识地蹭他的掌心的动作让他的心又软了几分——滚烫！他不由得担心地轻轻呼唤Sebastian。

Sebastian努力地想让眼神聚焦，可是也只能看到Chris一张一合的、饱满性感的嘴唇。好渴……Sebastian顺从自己的心意，吻上了那诱惑着他的嘴唇。

突如其来的亲吻让Chris吓了一跳，也让他明白了什么，是那杯酒，该死的！  但很快，他就无法思考了，因为Sebastian伸出了柔软的舌头，轻轻地舔舐着他的唇，进一步的扫过他的牙齿，还因为无法顶开他的牙关，发出了不满的嘤咛声，呼出的酒气香甜而诱人，让他的理智摇摇欲坠，在这一刻，他甚至有点感谢那杯酒。

Chris很快占据了主动权，他把手伸到Sebastian脑后，将他压向自己，同时伸出了舌头与Sebastian的共舞，把Sebastian的舌头逼回他的嘴里。Chris的舌头强势地在Sebastian的口腔里探索，重重地舔过上腭，又转战整齐的贝齿，用力地扫过最为敏感的舌侧——这让Sebastian颤抖地发出了一声呜咽——然后不知疲倦的吮吸Sebastian的舌尖，啃咬他的唇瓣，仿佛那是世上最美味的糖果。

 

当Chris终于舍得结束这个吻时，Sebastian已经软成了一滩水。但是还不够，Sebastian全身上下都在叫嚣着，想要更多，想要被这个男人拥抱，抚摸，想要他狠狠地贯穿自己，想要他把自己操坏……

“Chris……Chris……please，ruin me……”叹息一般的话语就像猫咪用软软的肉垫在心尖上浅浅挠动，让人痒到了极点，也让Chris脑海中名为理智的那根弦彻底断裂。他再次吻上了那张向他发出邀请的嘴，同时手也开始不安分地解Sebastian的衬衫纽扣。等不及一颗颗解开，Chris索性在还剩几颗纽扣时一把撕开了那带着禁欲美感的黑色衬衫，有着薄茧的大手抚上Sebastian肌理分明，线条流畅的胸膛，触手之处光滑而滚烫。Sebastian感觉身体被一双微凉的手抚摸，忍不住发出了一声满足的叹息，同时扭动起腰身，似乎在鼓励身上的男人更进一步。Chris直直的凝视着Sebastian光裸的上半身，那随着主人的喘息微微起伏的胸膛，那挺立的可爱的凸起，那薄薄的并不明显的腹肌，那形状诱人的肚脐，那一直延伸进更美丽的地方的人鱼线……Gosh，he’s fucking sexy！Chris俯下身，将Sebastian左侧的挺立含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，拉扯，不出意外地听到了Sebastian骤然加速的喘息。Sebastian就像尝到了甜头的孩子，情不自禁地挺起了胸膛，将乳头更深地送到了Chris的嘴里。Chris听话地加重了吮吸的力度，就像想要吸出乳汁似的，双手也没闲着，左手攀上Sebastian的胸膛，安抚那一直被冷落的另一个乳头，右手则向下探去，解开了Sebastian的皮带、拉链，隔着薄薄的内裤抚弄早已勃起的分身，让Sebastian的呻吟陡然拔高。在完全挺立起的乳头上落下一吻，Chris伸出舌尖沿着Sebastian肌肉的线条舔吻着，时不时用力的吮吸啃噬，留下暧昧的红痕，同时褪下了Sebastian的内裤，直接握住了那形状美好的炙热物体，开始用手缓慢地套弄。“嗯……啊……”分身被温柔地对待让Sebastian呻吟出声，并张开了一直紧闭的眼睛。Chris看着那双灰绿色的大眼睛里弥漫的水雾，忍不住将细碎的吻落在Sebastian的眉眼间，并加快了手上套弄的动作。终于，在Chris再一次用拇指刮过铃口时，Sebastian腰身一挺，啜泣似的低吟一声，释放在Chris的手里。Chris俯身轻吻Sebastian大口喘气的嘴角，等待对方从高潮的余韵中平静下来，然后蜻蜓点水般一下一下地吻着Sebastian的下唇，直到对方忍不住伸出舌尖来舔舐他的唇，才同他交换了一个如同微风拂面般温柔的吻。

 

一吻终了，Sebastian缺氧似的微微挣扎，扭动间白嫩修长的大腿蹭过Chris已经撑起了很久的帐篷，对方不禁倒吸一口冷气。见状，Sebastian不知是在药物作用下，还是顺从一直以来内心对Chris的渴望，试图在狭小的车厢里移动自己的腿，让自己的身体完全为Chris打开。可惜，刚刚发泄过的身体虚软无力，再加上Chris强壮的身躯压在他身上，Sebastian努力半天才勉强让双腿分开了一点点，他不禁低低地呜咽出声，嗓音里带了孩子气的急不可耐，咬着那被Chris和他自己蹂躏得通红的下唇，抬头看向Chris，眼睛里盈了泪水，盛满了委屈和还未曾说出口的依恋与欲求。他不会知道的是，Chris被这一眼看得又硬了几分，无论是Sebastian水气弥漫的绿眼睛，满是吻痕的身体还是一片狼藉的下身，在Chris眼里都美得不可方物，天知道Chris多想直接进入Sebastian的身体，填满他，弄坏他，让他哭着求饶。

于是他不再忍耐。

Chris跪在底盘上，两手握着Sebastian的膝弯把他的腿分开，拉向自己，让他们的胯部完全贴合，他俯下身，将嘴唇贴在Sebastian的耳边，轻轻地吐着热气，让Sebastian敏感的耳廓战栗通红：“Sebby，乖孩子，告诉我，你想要我吗？”一边说还一边亲吻、舔咬Sebastian的耳垂和颈侧，手也不安分的徘徊在Sebastian的后穴附近，时不时揉弄细腻结实的臀部。沉浸在情欲中的Sebastian对这样的诱惑根本无法招架，他小小声地啜泣着，带着无法言说的急切：“想，我想要你……Chris，Chris……”说着用纤细的脚踝轻轻地蹭了蹭Chris的后腰。Sebastian得到的回应是Chris的一个吻，一个不再温柔得让人想哭的吻，一个充满了狂野与霸道气息的吻。同时，Chris开始伸手往后座摸索，他在找Scott之前不小心落在他车上的一个纸袋，据说里面是不可说的东西。摸出纸袋里的一支KY，Chris几乎要对他弟弟的粗心感恩戴德了，要知道，他可不想让Sebastian受伤。

Chris的嘴唇在Sebastian身上四处点火，最后停留在Sebastian精致的锁骨上，他不断地将嘴唇印在包裹住突起骨骼的皮肤上，用舌头细细描摹它的形状，还不时啃咬、吮吸，直到上面开出妖娆的花。他拧开KY，挤了一些在手指上，在Sebastian的穴口浅浅的戳刺着，试着让那紧致的肌肉放松下来，冰凉的液体刺激得Sebastian发出一声嘤咛——而这时Sebastian已经迫不及待地伸手去解Chris的皮带了。感觉小口已经开始收缩，Chris轻轻地挤进了一根手指，在那高热的内壁上辗转、碾压，内壁紧紧地吸附着他的手指，他不禁开始想象当自己的炙热埋到了这具身体里该是怎样的美妙。药物的作用让初次被异物进入的不适感降到了最低，Sebastian很快就适应了Chris的手指，甚至还不满的用大腿去蹭Chris的腰侧，仿佛在催促他加快节奏。Chris惩罚似的一下子没入了三根手指，Sebastian立刻尖叫出来，但Chris没有停下，还是坚定地用手指开拓着那从未被涉足的神秘的仙境。他不断抽插、翻转着手指，时不时弯曲指节引得Sebastian连声惊呼。当Chris的手指戳刺到某个地方时，Sebastian一下挺直了腰身，重新抬头的分身也渗出了晶莹的液体。“是这里吗？”Chris恶意的不停刺激那一点。Sebastian受不了似的呻吟出声，一把拉下Chris，把嘴唇贴上了他还带着恶作剧的笑容的唇。唇齿相接间，Sebastian气息不稳的说：“Fuck me，Chris……”羽毛一样轻柔的嗓音说出世上最魅惑人心的话语，让Chris的心几乎停跳。抽出手指，Chris把自己的硬挺抵在Sebastian的穴口，缓慢而坚定地进入Sebastian的身体。在进入的一刹那，Chris已经爱上了这个天堂般的地方，它细腻，温暖，紧致，仿佛有生命一般缠着Chris不放，让他欲罢不能。在充足的润滑和扩张下，小穴顺利地接纳了Chris的硕大，在Chris完全进入的一瞬间，两人都忍不住发出一声满足的低吟。后穴被填满的感觉让Sebastian感到稍稍的不适应，但很快这感觉就转化成麻痒的渴望，沿着Sebastian的尾椎阵阵地往上窜，偏偏这时Chris又在用手按压、揉搓他腰侧的敏感带，Sebastian感觉腰部的酸软感几乎要把他逼疯，分身也流下泪来。“Chris，动……动一下……”Sebastian咬着下唇，颤抖着声音说。听到这个让人无法拒绝的请求，Chris几乎立刻就将其付诸行动。他一边挺动腰身，一边舔吻Sebastian薄薄的耳廓，甚至伸出舌头沿着耳道戳弄，色情地模拟着两人下身的动作，还在Sebastian耳边说着让人脸红心跳的话：“Sebby……宝贝，你好美……你好紧，好热，夹的我几乎立刻就要射在你里面……”Sebastian的耳朵尖被这淫秽的话语激得从粉红变成了通红，他感觉自己的心跳得前所未有的快，似乎每一下都直接在耳边响起，就像有人在他耳边擂鼓。突然，他的呻吟声窒了一下，好像被人捏住了嗓子一样，后穴里某个隐秘的点被触碰让一股奇妙的快感沿着他的尾椎一路向上炸开在脑子里，他不由得狠狠地喘起气来。Chris似乎知道了是什么让Sebastian瞬间失神，他顿了一下，开始用力的向那一点顶撞，每一次都几乎整根抽出又立刻连根没入，不出所料听到了Sebastian沙哑的哭叫：“嗯……不要，Chris……Chris……”那一声声“Chris”让Chris无比的满足，这一刻，这个人，从身到心，都是属于我的，是我一个人的。这样想着他不禁更卖力地抽插。肉体碰撞的啪啪声，Sebastian低低的啜泣声，Chris的喘息声在车厢温暖的空气里交缠，一室春光让人迷醉。在Chris对腺体的大力顶弄下，Sebastian尖叫着射出来，乳白色的液体沾上了两人交缠的毛发和小腹——他的分身甚至没有得到抚慰。太过强烈的快感让Sebastian蓄满眼眶的泪水再次滚落下来，他感觉自己就像一艘迷失了方向的船，只知道在快感的浪潮里起落，他伸手抱紧了Chris，仿佛这样就能让他安定下来。Sebastian高潮时绞紧的后穴让Chris一直堆叠的快感达到了极致，他全力冲刺了几十下，便对他的“天堂”缴械投降，热流激得Sebastian又是一阵痉挛。Chris微微拉开两人之间的距离，向Sebastian索要了一个轻柔的吻，并轻抚对方的后颈，就像给精疲力竭的小猫顺毛。看着对方渐渐沉睡，Chris最后在Sebastian脸颊上印下一吻，开始驱车往自己家的方向开去。

 

并不长的一段路程因为Chris力求开得平稳而变得漫漫。终于到达目的地后，Chris看到Sebastian没有醒来的迹象，满意地轻笑出声，眼里全是无法忽视的宠溺和爱意。他拉好用来包裹Sebastian的大衣，下车绕到另一侧的车门把Sebastian抱了下来，没有察觉大衣下Sebastian再次升高的体温和轻微的挣动。

 

Chris小心翼翼地把Sebastian放在床上，刚想转身去浴室放水给Sebastian洗个澡，就被一股力量拉倒在床上。再一看，Sebastian已经翻身骑在了自己的腰上，大衣随着他的动作滑落，他包裹在黑色衬衫里的布满欢爱痕迹的胸膛和赤裸的下身就这样暴露在自己眼前，瞬间就让自己的分身半硬起来。Chris的眼神游移到Sebastian脸上，这让他的硕大完全抬起头来。那是怎样一种淫荡又纯洁的神情啊——满是潮红的脸上，大大的眼睛里含着水雾，出神地望着Chris，似乎已经准备好再次为他流下眼泪，欲求不满的小嘴却微微撅着，仿佛在索吻。被这美景震撼的Chris一时失神，而Sebastian已经开始脱Chris的裤子，并轻轻地用自己的臀缝去摩擦Chris的分身了。见Chris还是没有行动，Sebastian委屈地咬了咬嘴唇，决定自己动手，丰衣足食。他抬起臀部，用两根手指撑开穴口，缓缓地往Chris的分身上坐了下去——感谢刚才的欢爱充分扩张了那里，否则他就这么不管不顾的坐下去一定会受伤的——稍稍适应后就开始上下动作起来。被温热紧窒的触感包围的Chris终于回过神来，但他却还是不打算有所作为——毕竟，看着心爱的人饥渴地用自己的分身操着他，嘴里还呢喃着自己的名字，这种滋味实在太过美好。Sebastian咬着下唇慢慢的挪动着臀部，忽然，Chris的硕大顶到了那个可以将他毁灭的地方，他不由自主地尖叫出来，整个人软软的向后倒去。Chris见状立马坐了起来，把Sebastian的上身禁锢在他有力的臂弯里，同时伸手褪下Sebastian的衬衫，让它挂在对方的臂弯，自己则把脸埋在对方的肩颈间，嗅着对方好闻的味道，烙下一个个灼人的吻。体位的改变让Chris进入的更深，Sebastian觉得自己的心脏都被顶得颤抖了起来，本能地感到了危险的他不禁低下头，搜寻着Chris的嘴唇，想索取一个让人安心的吻。Chris几乎立刻就感觉到了Sebastian的不安，忙用亲吻来安抚他。唇舌交缠间四目相对，两人都从对方的眼眸里读出了爱恋，只想让这一刻停留直到永远。Chris抱紧Sebastian，不断耸动着下身，似乎要把自己的爱意都一一钉进Sebastian的身体里，还不忘伸手抚摸Sebastian被冷落已久的分身。前后都被悉心照顾的Sebastian很快攀上了高峰，所有快感化作饕足的叹息被封进Chris的唇瓣中。Chris狠狠地抽插了一阵，也射在了Sebastian高热的身体里。

 

 

 

Sebastian醒来时天刚蒙蒙亮，他迷茫的环顾四周，发现这是个陌生的地方，动了动，身上虽然没有黏腻的感觉，后穴的钝痛和腰酸腿软却无法忽视。他揉揉太阳穴，困惑的转身，却在看到Chris的脸的时候瞬间清醒，昨天晚上那放荡的一幕幕全都浮现在脑海里，他惊得张大了嘴。

Chris睁开眼睛，看到的就是Sebastian这副呆呆的样子，萌得他心都要化了，忍不住把对方揉到怀里，狠狠地弄乱了他本来就不整齐的头发。

Sebastian后知后觉地回过神来，看着Chris艰难地开口道：“昨天……是个意外，我们都忘了吧……”说完难过地咬着下嘴唇，不敢再看Chris。Chris能帮自己……已经很感激了，不可以再给Chris造成困扰，以后还是离他远一点吧。Sebastian心想，努力忽略心头一下子涌上来的疼痛。

“不是意外，”Chris不可置信地看着Sebastian垂下的眼睫，昨晚他分明从这双眼睛里读出了爱意，“至少对我来说不是个意外，而是一直以来梦寐以求的事情。”Chris翻身用身体整个笼罩住Sebastian，直视对方因震惊而瞪大的双眼：“我爱你，Sebastian。现在告诉我，你爱我吗？”

Sebastian被那蔚蓝的眼睛里漾着的深情所蛊惑，脱口说出“我也爱你”，等他反应过来，已经来不及收回了，只好脸红地闭上眼睛不敢看Chris，谁知Chris将这理解为索吻，强势的亲了上去。

 

 

“唔！Chris……不要碰那里……今天……要集训……”

“不去了。”

 

 

 End.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
